1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to solar power energy generation, delivery, allocation and communication devices and to related computer software.
2. Related Art
Conventional solar panel systems have evolved from dependency on the collective conversion of solar energy to direct current (“DC”) power to reliance on other power sources when conditions limit the collection of solar energy required to adequately support the conventional systems. For example, conventional solar panel may now provide alternative current (“AC”) power when conditions warrant from a connection to an electric utility grid. Conventional solar panel systems that are grid tied use the AC power provided by the utility grid to power when conditions limit the collection of solar energy. Thus, modern conventional solar panel systems are no longer exclusively dependent on the DC power collected from the conversion of solar energy to adequately sustain the power needed.
Conventional solar panel systems can also increase their output power by daisy chaining additional conventional solar panels together. Conventional daisy chaining of conventional solar panels increases the overall AC output power when connected to the grid and receiving the AC power from the grid. Conventional daisy chaining of conventional solar panels also increases the overall DC output power when the conventional system is isolated from the grid and not receiving the AC power from the grid. Each of the principle components of the conventional solar panel systems are separate entities and not included within a single housing. For example, a conventional solar panel system for a house will include conventional solar panels located on the roof of the house while the conventional battery system is located in the basement of the house, and the conventional inverter is located on the side of the house.
Conventional solar panel systems are limited to generating AC output power when the conventional system is connected to the grid and receiving the AC power generated by the grid. Conventional solar panel systems cannot generate AC power when isolated from the grid or cut off from the AC power generated by the grid. Conventional solar panel systems are limited to generating DC output power when isolated from the grid or cut off from the AC power generated by the grid. The DC output power is limited to DC power stored in batteries or DC power converted from solar energy. Further, the DC output power is inaccessible DC power in that the DC output power cannot be accessed from the conventional solar panel systems. For example, the conventional solar panel systems fail to include a DC output power outlet in which the DC output can be accessed.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawings in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.